The four elements and One Shovel Knight
by WarriorTails
Summary: In a final attempt to defeat the pair that cause her so much trouble. The Enchantress sends Shovel Knight into a different universe where a 100-year war is happening with the four elements. Can Shovel Knight find a way home and help stop the war or is he in doom in just in the beginning? Find out for Justice in spades! Rated K For Sight blood and sight details about it as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Shovel Elements**

* * *

**Notes: Hello Everyone! It's a me Tails Bow coming with you for my first ever fanfiction! Before I begin if every of ya'll who played shovel knight knows of the different armor you can get, but on my fanfic Shovel knight will only have his blue armor, but it's upgraded meaning he can do acrobatics like the Ornate Plate and he will also be able to unleash a powerful slash when he drops two times on people's heads like then dynamo mail. Now since that's out of the way, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Shovel knight is owned by Yacht Club games and Avatar the last Airbender is owned by Nick. Please support there release.**

* * *

At the tower of fate, a huge battle was in pursuit. Shovel Knight and Shield knight was about to deliver the final blow to the Enchantress. "Okay Shield Knight let's end this…together!" Shovel Knight screamed.

"Okay on 3!" Shield Knight screamed back.

"3"

"2"

"1"

At the same time Shield Knight threw her shield and Shovel knight use a power slash at the Enchantress and what's they made impact she had made a giant crash on the wall.

"NO!" "Enchantress thought. "there has to be way I can leave a mark on those two lovey dovey heroes, but what?" She thought and thought until a she had hatched a evil scheme. "Now I know what to do." She giggled quietly

"Alright Shield Knight let's get out of her." Was all Shovel knight can say until The Enchantress opened up a portal under him and before he could even think about jumping, she blasted him down there.

"SHOVEL KNIGHT!" Shield Screamed in agony as her beloved one was push down under."

"Now my revenge is complete." "Now I can die knowing Shovel Knight won't be a pain to any other villain who plan to come." As she disappear in the afterlife.

"After all this time we've been separated…were separated once again, but don't worry I will bring you back no matter what happens Shovel Knight." Shield Knight vowed.

**Well that does it for the first chapter and since I'm going to go until book 2 – book 4, so expect at least 42 more chapters, but until then my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shovel Elements**

Notes: Hey everyone I'm back again and now we should get on with the story.

Disclaimer: We already know I don't own Shovel Knight and Avatar the last airbender so I shouldn't waste my time with this.

Shovel Knight slowly felt himself feel conscious again. "Ugh, where am I?" He said trying to remember one happen. "I reunited with Shield knight and we was fighting the Enchantress then we had did the finishing blow." After that she had threw me down some PORTAL!" "I hope Shield Knight is safe, but right now I have to found out where I'm am first and it seems I'm in some desert." "Well Steel Thy Shovel!" Unknown to Shovel Knight is that where he ends up will change his journey in this new world.

**Meanwhile**

Shield Knight was walking very slowly out the tower of fate very sadden due to what happen to shovel knight thinking on how to get him back. "Shield Knight you're okay!" Shouted someone oh so familiar. When she looked up a smile was present on her face. "Black Knight if's so to see you." She replied back. "So I see the cerulean coward was able to get you back in the end huh, by the way where is he?" Black asked while folding his arms "Don't tell me the Enchantress got him did she?" That's when Shield Knight had started to frown again. "Well no, but she had opened up a well like portal and blasted him down there, so I don't know if he is alright." She sighed. Black Knight Knew very well about there relationship and he seen Shield like a younger sister and was very protected of her, but knew very well not to since he was never able to beat to him. "Well don't worry to much about him remember he was able to defeat the Order of No Quarter by himself twice!" "I pretty sure if he landed somewhere else he can defend himself pretty well, okay?" He said still not changing his stance. "okay I guess you're right." She said "Nada you know I'm right." "Now let's go find Plague Knight to see if he know what to do alright." Okay than, let's go Black Knight."

**Back with Shovel Knight**

"Ugh I was hoping to not get attack by strange creatures." Shovel Knight groan as weird bird like creature but than up ahead he seen something he never thought he seen. A building buried like the lost city" "Oh no that building is buried all the way under." Shovel knight said horrified by who ever lived there could had died. "NO!" "I will not jump to conclusions because they could be well." He said firmly. "But I need to get up there." He stated, but he seen a fox walking up the building. Shovel Knight then had gotten a ideal by using his propeller dagger upward. "Well let's go." Shovel Knight said. He's ideal work and now he seen the how the inside looked around to see it was a library. "Well people could be trapped in here." Shovel Knight said while jumping down finally inside the library, but he had to wonder what a library of all things was doing here. One he jumped down he yelled "Hey is there anyone in here?" Shovel said out loud. " **I'm the only one here mortal and you shouldn't be here AT ALL! " **Said the deep voice from behind him. Once he turned around Shovel scream "Who's thou there!?" Yelled Shovel Knight as he got out his shovel "I'm Wan Shi Tang the spirit of knowledge and mortals are banned from ever coming here, so I suggest you come out the way you come." Before Shovel Knight made his comment, he had thought about what he said about 'mortals' and had to ask him a question. "Excuse me Mister Wan Shi Tang, but why are we humans banned here?" He asked. "Well long time ago Mankind was able to come here like a normal place, but then they started to use my knowledge to only attack each other over and over, so I banned all mortals unless they promise to not use my knowledge for blood and war." Wan told him."Well I don't know how I can use this knowledge for violence even if I wanted too since I'm from this quote on quote world." Wan was not convince. "Oh really?" He said sarcastically, "well show me something to prove me otherwise." He finished smugly. "Well Okay let me check my stuff." He replied. Shovel Knight then found his map he'd used on his travels. "Here my bird friend, I doubt that thou land has my homeland here." He said while giving him the map. Once he took the map his face had a look of surprise on his face. "I've seen many maps and I'd never seen a map that had land like this." "Does that mean you really are from a different world?" Wan Shi questioned. "Yes it means that Friend, so can I please look for a map for this world and you at some history?" Shovel K asked. "Very well than, but let me warm you if you use my research to get the jump on any other mortal you will pay dearly!" Wan shouted. "I understand." Shovel replied calmly. So Shovel Knight went to the history section. "So let's see what this book says." And so he started reading the history of the 100 year war. "Fire Lord Sozin decided to launch his attack upon the arrival of Sozin's Comet. With that power the fire nation had launched a genocide on the pacifistic Air Nomads. After he read the rest of the book he was in shocked. "Hmmm this is troubling I've gave him my word of not using my knowledge for war, but since this is way much more worst than the Order of no Quarter, so I guess I have to tell him." Shovel Knight said bravely. "That won't be needed since I'd heard you the whole time."Wan Shi Tang said from the shadows quite angry. Shovel Knight than replyed" I'm sorry that I'd broke you're promise, but that Fire nation must be taught justice, Shovel Justice!" Then suddenly Wan Shi turn into a terrifying version of his normal self. "**Then you'll have to get though me first!"** He yelled. Shovel Knight then got out his shovel and sighed while saying "So be it I guess." The fight has began and Wan Shi Tang dashed to Shovel Knight like an owl looking for it's prey, than Shovel Knight jumped up and pogo bounce on his head twice. Wan Shi had flinch just a little bit, but then drift right back around to claw him alive, but since Shovel Knight was glowing he used a power slash to counter him and it did more then just that as it sent him crashing on ground, but Wan Shi got up quickly being a spirit in all. After that embarrassing moment for the book spirit, he use his overgrown talons to try to get back at Shovel Knight, but he thought smart and got his War Horn and played it so he could defend himself for more prep time. As expected Wan Shi had never seen it coming and was sent clashing back down on the ground. Seeing as he was still daze from that unexpected attack, Shovel Knight charged up some energy in his hand and shot forward a Chaos Sphere to end the fight once and for all. And you know what? It did finish it as Wan Shi Tang was shot back up in the air and crash, but he did get back up very tired from that One knight shovel assault. "ENOUGH!" Wan yelled. "I can see I've beaten fair and square so here take this map." "It's the least I can do." He said very tiredly. "Why thank you Bird Spirit, I'm once again sorry for breaking you're rule, but if evil shall never rest than I need to teach them Shovel Justice!" Shovel Knight Proclaimed. "I understand that, but can you please leave so I can to take care of my wounds." Wan replied hurt from his injury. "Well farewell Spirit Wan, take care." Shovel Knight replied while climbing up the ladder, but not before throwing a Ichor of Renewal at him in which he caught with his talon. "Hm he isn't like any other mortal I've seen so far…a Shovel as a weapon is a weird way to fight, but he was still able best me…I have to keep a close eye on him for now on.

**Notes: **Well there goes chapter 2 for you guys and let me go over Shovel Knight's relics because there different here.

**Flare Wand: It can shoot 10 fiery blast, but it takes the rest of the day to recharge it, but it grains more power by taking in fire blast and reflecting them.**

**Dust Knuckles: He can use these any time he wants to and it can break rocks and punch thought steel.**

**Alchemy Coin: Same purpose from the game turns enemies into more money.**

**War Horn: This powerful weapon can only be use 5 times in one day.**

**Fishing Rod: Just a plan old fishing rod, but it's much more durable than a normal one and it's anchor hook can even destroy some of his foes.**

**Phase Locket: This one makes him in invincible for 10 seconds, but this where he uses a magic potion to refill this relic.**

**Throwing Anchor: The same from the game an unstoppable arc of destruction**

**Mobile gear: This one is the biggest change since he can only carry four at a time and can press a button to make it retract to it's throw able state and it can last for a five hours straight, but he would have to wait for a hour to use it again.**

**Propeller Dagger: Scratch that this other one is the biggest change as this one can help him fly for at least for a good 30 minutes straight (like aang's glider).**

**Chaos Sphere: This one is made out his own pure energy (Like ki from dbz) and can only throw up to six of them from each hand.**

That's all I have to say right now and I also hope you guys like the fight scene I've made as that was the first one I've ever done. Until then everyone. Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Shovel Elements**

Notes: Hey everyone it's me Tails Bow and I'm already back with the third chapter of The Four Elements and One shovel Knight and in this chapter Shovel Knight will run into two characters from the Avatar universe that people know on so well.

**Shovel Knight POV**

As I was running looking at his map, I realize that a upcoming village was up ahead and I was feeling delighted because maybe I could take a little rest before continuing onward to battle. "Perfect!" "I can finally rest and heal my wounds." I said to myself and ran even faster to get to my next stop. I've stop running when I notice I was here and it wasn't very impressive since it was a bar I could assume, a wanted billboard, and few little houses. "Well that's a disappointment." I thought to myself as I walked in the bar. As soon as I got in most of there eyes glance my way, but then some of them mutter something like "Oh look it's a farming knight" or "Just a boring knight" and when back to what they was doing. I was not at all phase by this since I was called way much more worse. Once I sat down I'd asked the bartender for one cup of his finest drink and he said coming up. When he was done he told me it was 65 coins, but I've gave him 500 coins and than that's when everything went downhill since then. He told me I didn't need to give him 450 hundred extra coin. But I'd told him I wanted to and people started getting up drawing there knifes and looking at me and at the same time so person in here sold out two refugees and now these two warriors, one tone and serious. While the other Calm and cool. I noticed that the two refugees leave out, but I didn't care since I'm not going to go chase two good for nothing crooks/killers because things we're going to became ugly. However before any fighting went down some bandit said "This is perfect since there is a rich knight and two refugees' in this dump." And the two in middle of this ruckus in which one of them weren't wearing any shoes whisper to each other then the one with shoes glared at me. This is not going to go swell is it.

**Normal POV**

The fight has begun as bandits and hunters rush after the two men and Shovel Knight. Two strangers was using some type of bending to defeat there enemies in which Shovel Knight can only guess was Earthbending. For Shovel Knight however he use his shovel to pogo bounce on two of the bandits heads and Power slash at one of the hunters knife and knock him outside the head with the shovel. It seems the last ones standing was two strange men and Shovel Knight himself. Before any fighting had commence he told the bartender to take cover since things are about to become ugly. "Hey, blue guy I'd tend to you have a lot of gold on you're hand and we want you to fork it over." The rough looking said very gruffly. " The calm looking one had smack the other guy outside his head and told me "Sorry about him knight, but we had notice you had a lot of gold on you're hand we were wondering if you can spare some to the both of us?" "Oh by the way I'm Master Yu and my "friend" is Xin Fu." Yu told Shovel quickly. Shovel Knight quickly replied "Lies!" "You two was trying to attack two crooks just to get a bounty when they could have been trying to change there ways." "Both of you have greed just like Treasure Knight and I won't hesitate to fight back." Shovel Knight finish. "Good, I've getting tired of being restrain." Xin snapped back as he got into a fighting stance. "Hm I guess i've should have know that wouldn't work 'sigh' let's go than. Yu finish getting in his stance as well. "Fine by me" Shovel Knight replied. As the stand down was going on, Xin Fu summon up a rock and threw it at the surprise Shovel Knight and it hit him full force, but he use a front flip to catch himself from falling on the floor. "Impressive, was that by any chance Earthbending? " Shovel Knight asked. Yu and Xen was confused as to why he would ask that. "Yes it was, wait does that mean you're a non-bender?" Xen asked happily. "Yeah I'm don't thou know any bending." He replied. "YES!" "That means defeating you will be a piece of cake to deal with." Xen said proudly before throwing two boulders at him. However Shovel Knight was ready and pogo bounce on them both and power slash at the both of them. Master Yu had use a rock shield to block the impact, but Xen was not so lucky since he was smack across his face and crashed against the wall with a bloody nose. Master Yu was shocked 'it seems he has some type of ability, that means I must lookout for his tricks than" He thought . Xen after being stunned got up so mad that he made Shovel Knight trap by bending away the ground and closed it in and threw a big rock at him. When Shovel Knight got stuck he use his shovel dig himself out and put on his Dust Knuckles to punch the rock in pieces. After that stunt, Xan told Yu to stop thinking and help him out, so they made multiple boulders and threw at him. Shovel knight just did what he did before and kept on punching the boulders with his dust knuckles and once he done that he knocked out Xen with his Shovel and Punched Yu with the dust knuckles to his job. When they fell down Shovel Knight told the bartender he was sorry about what happen to his bar and ran out the bar so he can go to where ever this world will take him next. "That was a mess." He said tiredly "Let me see where the next place I can go is." He said as he took out his map."Hmmm Ba Sing Se well I know the fastest way to get there." He commented as he pulled out his propeller dagger jumped up on a random small house ignoring the people gasping and comments jump up off the house and it took off flying back to the desert to go see Ba Sing Se just so he can rest there.

**Meanwhile**

Master Yu and Xen Fu woke up shortly after Shovel Knight left and Xen was fuming with rage. "I can't believe me of all people lose to some midget knight who fought with a dang SHOVEL!" He said very angry. "Well we really should get back to finding the girl don't you think?" Yu said very hopeful that Xen would agree. "Forget the girl Yu." "Me and you have a new person to catch and we can tell her pops that someone else had kidnapped her and that we double the pay." Xen said with revenge in his eyes. "Fine we can go get that knight and get the girl so we can get double the pay." Yu sighed. Xen Fu smirked being grateful he was getting his way for once while also cleaning his bloody nose. "Perfect" he replied back."Now let's go Yu we need to make sure he doesn't get away from our wrath."

**Notes: Well there goes the third chapter and don't worry. Chapter four is being made as we speak so farewell (Ps: Shovel Knight will try to stop the tank before team Avatar does).**


End file.
